210th Hunger Games
This is owned by Stick This is the article of the story, for the informative one please go to this. The 210th Hunger Games was an exclusive Hunger Games that lasted for a total of only 4 days but entertained thousands of citizens in the Capitol. The main protagonist was a male tribute from District 12, named Fred Weynick. He, along with his district partner, Olivya Huntson, were reaped for the Games and were mentored by a past victor, Hedrick Shaane. Chapter 1 Reaping '"Another day to sleep, another day to reap." "I know, its so sad and every night I keep asking my self when will this end." "It will end when pigs fly. And I become a victor And marry Hayly Mats." "Really Fred Weynick, is that how you want to spend the rest of your life?" said Olivya as she look into Fred's eyes. "The reaping is to day." said Fred changing the subject. Olivya put her hands up to her eyes as tears stared to stream down her face. "Olivya I'm sorry I dident mean to." "Its all right. its just." "Just what?" "Its Just District 12 the Capitol Panam, and the hunger games. And how more and more of us die every day." ''' Chapter 2 ''Chariot ride - Chapter 3 Interview - Chapter 4 Training ''-'' Chapter 5 Private session - Chapter 6 The Games Hedrick looked hard at me, he said, "I'm confident in you, now. You could win this Games. But if anything, I wish you the best of luck! Now go get into that arena. Win it for the folks back home!" I nodded and entered the hatch. The voice from the speakers announced, "10 seconds left to launch." Then, the hatch enclosed itself. Hedrick waved at me with a smile. I smiled back at him and got serious. The metal plate underneath my feet lifted me up, up to the surface. Above, my eyes were blinded by the light for a while. Then, everything became clear. I was in a forest arena! The Cornucopia sat in the middle of a large lake. There were sets of stairs on the top sides of a large, cubic rock underwater below the Cornucopia. Surrounding it were the 24 tributes of this year's Games, standing on each pedestals. There were steep hills, and the forest was made of pine trees. The sky was clear and blue. Next to my right was District 1 Garnet Huverson. The boy from District 2 was on his right. On my left was the guy from 8. At his left stood a girl who was probably from District 4. Then, I noticed the countdown had begun. It was already at four. I steadied my legs, ready to sprint. I also noticed that the water was shallow. It was at least a foot deep. It's good enough for me to stand. I looked straight forward. I focused on the Cornucopia. There, I saw a greatly-positioned sword on a black plastic crate, straight ahead my sight. Boom! A loud cannon sounded. I jumped straight into the water. But I stood with both my legs. All the tributes had gotten into the water, too, with their legs straight. We all raced ahead, straight towards the Cornucopia, and targetted the weapons there. Once at the Cornucopia, I climbed up the stairs and entered the Cornucopia, where I heard a cannon went boom. Chapter 7 The Games Part 2 Chapter 8 The Games Part 3 ''Chapter 9'' Victor Tour And Hedrick said to us, with his eyes glaring straight at mine, "Exactly 20 tributes were part of the rebellion. Ever since Katniss Everdeen, every tribute of District 12 is considered a new symbol of the rebellion. You and Olivya were this year's symbols!" I was truly shocked to hear this. So that all the 18 tributes protecting us were our allies? Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Fan fictions Category:Stick's HG articles Category:Articles by Stick